Belle's First Train
'Belle's First Train '''is the nineteenth episode of the third season. Plot Belle has been on the Island for a couple of years now, but not once has she ever pulled anything on Sodor. On her old railway, she used to run a branch line along the coast. She loved every second of it. But when the railway started to focus more on safety, Belle was the choice to turn into a fire engine. They also bought Flynn, and that's how Belle and Flynn are such good friends. On Sodor, the Fat Controller has kept Belle in her firefighter form, and she hasn't pull any trains since. "I've always been a firefighter," she sighed to Flynn, "I sometimes wonder how the others feel about pulling trains. It was fun back on my old railway, but ever since I was fitted with an extra tank and water cannons, it hasn't been the same." Flynn smiled. "Fighting fires is a very important job." "I know, but... I want to see the world. I don't want to always be put in danger every hour." replied Belle. "Perhaps you should talk to the Fat Controller if you're that desperate." "Well, maybe I should. Thanks, Flynn." smiled Belle and she puffed away "I doubt he'll say 'yes' though..." thought Flynn to himself. Later, Belle puffed into Knapford where James was waiting with a train of produce. "What are you so excited about?" huffed James crossly, "You could've spoiled my paint!" "Sorry, James, but I have to find the Fat Controller. Where is he?" "In his office, filing out some paperwork. He's arranging something with the Small Railway." replied the red engine. Suddenly, the Fat Controller stormed out of his office with some papers. "Sir?" asked Belle. The Fat Controller looked to Belle. "Not now, Belle. I have to take these papers to the mail train that's stopping here in a minute." Suddenly, Percy arrived with the mail train. "Ah, Percy. Good that you're here." Percy's driver got out and started to load the parcels and letters. "Here you are," the Fat Controller said to the driver as he handed him his papers, "Take this to Arlesburgh." Belle waited impatiently and blew her whistle. "Calm down, Belle," chuckled Percy, "the mail's going to be on time." "I don't care about the mail. I want to talk to the Fat Controller..." scoffed Belle. After a few minutes of loading the train, the guard blew his whistle. "Bye, Belle and James!" called Percy as he puffed away. Then James' guard blew his whistle and James set off too. Now Belle was alone with the Fat Controller. "What is it Belle?" "Well, I just wanted to ask you if I can pull my own train. I've never gotten the chance in years." said Belle hopefully. "Well... I do have a train of supplies that need to go to Wellsworth High. I guess you can take it. It would give Sidney a rest." Belle was delighted. "Oh, thank you sir!" "Now, be careful of those Troublesome Trucks. They're sure to cause some nonsense." "Of course. Is it on siding 8?" asked Belle, looking over to a siding. "Yes, that's it. I hope you enjoy your experience, Belle." and the Fat Controller went back into his office. She quickly coupled up to the trucks and chuffed happily away. At first, everything went alright. The trucks behaved well as she puffed through Crosby. "Oh, all the memories are coming back! This is fantastic!" The trucks giggled. "Not for long..." Soon, they puffed through Maron and blew her whistle at Neville. Then she approached Gordon's Hill. "Come on Belle, let's go fast so we won't have to deal with the trucks' nonsense," said the driver. Then, it happened. Belle's wheels couldn't get a good grip on the rails and started to slide back down the hill. Worser still, Neville was at the bottom of the hill waiting for a broken signal. "Look out!" screamed Belle. Neville gasped, but he wasn't able to move; he couldn't pass a broken signal. The guards, drivers, and firemen jumped clear. Belle snaked down the hill and crashed into Neville's brakevan. The van was in pieces and Belle was badly damaged. "Bust my buffers!" exclaimed Belle. "That was quite a nasty fall you had! Are you all right?" asked Neville. "Don't worry!" called Belle, "I'm alright!" Bear soon arrived with both Rocky and the Breakdown Train. "This is a job for two cranes!" he said, amazed at the wreck. Rocky got to work at once. Soon, he lifted Belle carefully onto one of his flatbeds. Flynn roared in to see what was going on and saw that Belle was to be taken to the Steamworks. Bear said, "Don't worry, Flynn! Belle will be fine! but Flynn could see a lot of damage on Belle. "I don't know, Bear. She looks pretty shaken." he said, and he was right. Her boiler was cracked and dented, a couple of wheels were cracked, and her coupling rods were broken as well. Belle would be at the Steamworks for a long time. Bear pulled away Belle to the Steamworks. Later, Flynn was talking to the Fat Controller. "Are you sure I can put out all of the fires by myself. sir?" asked worriedly, "After all, who knows how long Belle will be at the works." "Don't worry, Flynn. There's no fires in winter time! said The Fat Controller. Meanwhile, at the Steamworks, Belle started to wonder whether James was right to warn her after all. Characters *James *Percy *Bear *Neville *Belle *Flynn *Victor *Sir Topham Hatt *Rocky ''(does not speak) *Gordon (cameo) *8783 (cameo) *Charlie (cameo) Locations *Sodor Search and Rescue Centre *Knapford *Gordon's Hill Category:Season 3 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes